


Olvidar es difícil

by Nadine_Seitentaisei



Series: MuraAka&AoKise [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Teikou Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadine_Seitentaisei/pseuds/Nadine_Seitentaisei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos escenas MuraAka. La primera es una cita entre Akashi y Murasakibara, en la época de Teiko. La segunda, años después, ambientada en después del manga. Lo que ocurre en dicha escena ya lo veréis u Espero que os guste y gracias por leer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olvidar es difícil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IzzyMeadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMeadows/gifts).



> ¡Buenas a todos! Espero que os guste este fic MuraAka con un ligero MuraHimu. La primera escena trata sobre la primera “cita” de Akashi con Murasakibara, en la época de Teiko. La segunda está ambientada en después del manga, y lo que sucede ya lo veréis. En fin, que lo disfrutéis. ^^

Akashi Seijuro encendió el flexo que había a su lado. Se había sentado cerca de las ventanas, pero la luz del día empezaba a decaer. Aprovechó para observar su alrededor: Quedaba poca gente en la biblioteca. La mayoría, podía verlo en sus caras y en la rapidez con que escribían, querían irse cuanto antes. Akashi, por su parte, estaba tranquilo. El ambiente le relajaba y no tenía ninguna prisa por volver a casa. Miró de reojo su reloj de pulsera y calculó que sus compañeros del club habrían llegado ya a sus respectivos hogares.

Volvió a fijar la vista en el papel.

Acabó tres lecciones en un tiempo récord, lo que le sacó una sonrisa de orgullo mientras observaba su trabajo bien hecho. Pensaba cambiar de asignatura cuando notó cierto temblor en la tierra. A pesar de que conocía ese “temblor” bastante bien, se sorprendió por notarlo a esa hora. En efecto, se dio la vuelta y allí estaba.

\- Aka-chin, vamos a jugar~

Seijuro se llevó un índice a los labios y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Eh~? Es tarde para seguir estudiando. Aún falta mucho para los exámenes- añadió en un tono más bajo.

El pelirrojo frunció un poco el ceño.

\- No voy a volver ahora, Murasakibara -susurró.

Su amigo frunció el ceño también.

\- Aka-chin es listo, seguro que ya sabe todo lo que hay en ese libro~

"Todo no, sólo el 94%", pensó este. Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

\- Es tarde, tu familia estará esperando, así que vete a casa.

Akashi escuchó el carraspeo de la bibliotecaria y vislumbró la mirada censuradora que les dirigía. Por suerte, Murasakibara también lo vió.

\- Yo sólo quiero que Aka-chin se divierta~ - dijo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Le siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista. Suspiró y se preguntó qué mosca le habría picado. Una parte de él sospechaba que volvería, pero la contuvo enfocándose en su trabajo. Retomó el hilo fácilmente y su cerebro se puso a trabajar de nuevo.

Como pensaba, no tardó en ser molestado de nuevo.

Esta vez, le vio antes de que llegase hasta él. Le hizo una seña para que se marchase, pero Murasakibara, por primera vez desde que le conocía, le ignoró.

\- Mira~, Aka-chin~

Llevaba un cono de helado en cada mano.

\- Disculpe, caballero – La bibliotecaria se había acercado hacia ellos- No se permite traer comida aquí.

\- ¿Are~? Pero es para Aka-chin...

\- Murasakibara, ya has oído a la encargada – advirtió Seijuro con seriedad.

Atsushi apretó los labios, como un niño haciendo un mohín, y le tendió uno de los helados.

Akashi miró, ora al helado, ora a él. Finalmente, suspiró.

\- Espérame fuera, ahora salgo.

Atsushi asintió mientras mordía su helado, pintándose los labios de marrón. Se marchó a paso lento y llamativo, para molestia de la bibliotecaria. Incómodo, Akashi recogió sus cosas y salió del edificio. Murasakibara le esperaba sentado sobre un muro bajo, con su helado de chocolate a medio acabar.

\- Aka-chin, que se derriten~ -le dijo cuando llegó hasta él. Se subió al muro con una sorprendente agilidad y aceptó el helado de vainilla con cookies que su amigo le ofrecía con un suave "gracias".

\- ¿Porqué no te has ido a casa? - preguntó al grande antes de probarlo.

\- No tenía prisa por volver -Seijuro le miró por el rabillo del ojo- Mis padres y nee-chan se van a casa de unos amigos y volverán tarde. -Hizo una pausa- ¿Te gusta?

Akashi asintió.

\- Está delicioso, gracias.

\- Aka-chin debería aprender a disfrutar de la vida~

Los labios de Seijuro dibujaron una media sonrisa.

\- Curiosamente, a esa asignatura no asisto.

Atsushi se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, apoyando la mano tras d sí.

\- Eso es fácil -dio un último mordisco a su cono- Yo te enseñaré~~

Akashi abrió los ojos perceptiblemente y alzó la vista para mirarle con una no disimulada sorpresa. Murasakibara, desde su altura, le devolvió la mirada. Tardó un par de segundos en añadir: 

\- ¿Vas a comerte eso?

Nació en sus labios, y se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Akashi Seijuro se echó a reír con ganas, siendo su risa suave y contagiosa. Atsushi sonrió al instante, sintiéndose terriblemente feliz en ese momento. Reprimió el deseo de acariciarle la cabeza, por miedo a que dejara de crear ese sonido tan bonito. Al cabo de un rato a Akashi ya comenzaba a dolerle la tripa, de manera que se fue sosegando. Le dio su helado a Murasakibara, quien lo cogió con rostro apacible y contento. 

\- Ne, Aka-chin~ -comenzó Atsushi mientras lamía el helado- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?  
Seijuro le miró, aún con la sonrisa en los labios. En el tiempo que dura un parpadeo, su forma cambió: Volvía a ser su sonrisa habitual, educada, comedida y amable. Atsushi se percató del cambio de matiz, pero no dio muestras de ello. Cuando Akashi respondió, Murasakibara ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Lo siento, no puedo -La sonrisa permanecía- Tengo unas cosas que atender.

El grande volvió la cabeza, mirando al frente. Se sentía un poco avergonzado.

\- Aah~, qué mala suerte~~

-Pero -continuó el pelirrojo- Si me avisas con al menos un día de antelación, puedo organizarlo.

Murasakibara no le miró. Dio un mordisco al helado y sonrió.

\- Me gustan las cookies.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Una semana y tres días fue lo que tardó Murasakibara Atsushi en proponerle cenar juntos. Akashi tenía la impresión de que su insistencia se debía a un caso de “hazme caso de una vez” más que a un interés hacia su persona, pero le alegró de veras que le volviera a invitar. No todos repetían la propuesta.

Tal y como prometió, organizó su horario de manera que tuviera media tarde libre, incluida parte de la noche.

 

\- ¿Are? ¿Que Murasakibaracchi y Akashicchi vuelven juntos a casa? -exclamó Kise Ryouta al escucharlo por boca de Midorima- ¿¡Y eso por qué!?

Las prácticas habían terminado con normalidad ese día. La llamada Generación de los Milagros comenzaba a despegar coincidiendo con que Kuroko Tetsuya se iba acostumbrando a los entrenamientos. Como empezaba a ser habitual, el sexto miembro fantasma se había quedado un rato más en la cancha con Aomine Daiki, quien parecía que no se agotaba. Por su parte, Midorima y Kise se cambiaban en los vestuarios.

El peliverde se ajustó las gafas.

\- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

\- Pero pero Akashicchi siempre va por su cuenta – Kise estaba realmente emocionado. Había agarrado el brazo de su compañero, pero este se zafó con una sacudida- ¿¡Es que viven cerca!?

Shintaro frunció el ceño.

\- No lo sé. Aunque lo dudo.

Si Kise le escuchó, no podía saberlo. Cuando se ponía así, entraba en su propio mundo de ensoñaciones y era difícil (al menos para Midorima) tratar con él.

\- Podríamos seguirles... -propuso el rubio- Ah, pero Akashicchi se daría cuenta, seguro. -Cerró la puerta de su taquilla con un golpe seco- ¿Crees que podría convencer a Kurokocchi para que lo haga? Él sí sería capaz.

\- ¿Qué te importa lo que hagan en su tiempo libre? -repuso Shintaro sin darse la vuelta- Tratándose de Akashi, seguramente vaya a darle instrucciones para alguna cosa del club. O a enseñarle de una vez que el consumo abusivo de golosinas es perjudicial para la salud.

Kise hizo un mohín.

\- Qué aburrido eres, Midorimacchi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Matemáticas IV Avanzada: Sencillo.  
Estructura de datos y logaritmos: Plausible.  
Mecánica de fluidos: Aceptable.  
Conservatorio de violín, quinto año: Irrisorio.  
Una cita: Sobrecogedor.

"Quizá la culpa es de la falta de costumbre", sospechaba Seijuro mientras afianzaba la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Murasakibara le esperaba en la puerta del gimnasio, comiéndose su segunda bolsa de patatas sabor beicon de la tarde. Akashi mantuvo la compostura; guardó los nervios en lo más hondo de sí y se cubrió con una capa de relajada indiferencia.

\- Aka-chin~ -canturreó su amigo cuando se reunió con él. Le ofreció patatas y él las rechazó educadamente- ¿Aka-chin está emocionado?

Seijuro le miró a los ojos, tranquilo. Sabía que su disfraz era perfecto.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Atsushi no respondió. Ambos emprendieron camino en silencio, acompañados del crujir de las patatas en Murasakibara. A pesar del mutismo, ninguno intentó o hizo ademán de romperlo. Estaban acostumbrados a acompañarse de esa forma, y ninguno parecía incómodo con ello. A decir verdad, poder estar con alguien sin tener que pensar en un tema de conversación era confortable. 

Tic, tac; fue pasando el tiempo. A paso tranquilo y continuo llegaron a la casa Murasakibara, justo a tiempo para que al susodicho se le acabaran las bolsas de patatas. 

A Akashi Seijuro le llamó la atención la ausencia de olor. Su casa, de estilo antiguo y regio, olía a madera natural. Con el paso del tiempo se había acostumbrado tanto a ese aroma que allá donde fuese, olerlo le recordaba a su habitación. Por contra, el hogar Murasakibara le pareció asfixiantemente pequeño. Sabía, claro está, que aquel era el tamaño habitual de una vivienda de clase media japonesa, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si Murasakibara (186 cm) sentiría lo mismo.  
No obstante, y pese a sus recelos iniciales, la atmósfera era indudablemente más apacible y cálida que la de su propia casa: Muebles sencillos y prácticos, colores tenues y decoración mínima pero coqueta. 

Akashi percibió el “olor” de un hogar por encima de cualquier otro.

\- Ohayo~ - saludó Atsushi al cruzar el umbral.

\- Ah, Atsu-chin, okaeri~~ -respondió una voz femenina desde algún punto de la primera planta.

Mientras se quitaban los zapatos y los guardaban en el aparador, llegó una mujer de sonrisa brillante y bucles castaños. Aunque no conservaba la juventud de antaño, su frescura escondía el paso de la edad y otorgaba otro matiz a las canas visibles de su cabello. Sus ojos caídos y verdes estudiaron a Akashi en un instante, sin perder afabilidad.

\- Ara, ara~, ¿este es tu amigo, Atsu-chin?

\- Encantado de conocerla, señora -saludó el pelirrojo con una reverencia- Me llamo Akashi Seijuro.

La madre le imitó, todavía con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Encantado de conocerte. ¡Qué joven tan bien educado! -se limpió las manos en el delantal lila que llevaba- Atsu-chin~... Te he dejado tu parte de la colada sobre la cama. Haz el favor de guardarla en la cómoda, ¿ne~?- su hijo asintió- ¿Queréis que luego os suba algo que comer?

\- ¿Queda mochi?

La señora Murasakibara respondió afirmativamente.

\- Pues también.

Akashi observaba la escena con tímida satisfacción. Siguió a Atsushi hasta su cuarto, en el segundo piso subiendo las escaleras. El dormitorio de su compañero era más pequeño que el suyo, pero grande de todos modos. Lo primero que vio fue un dispensador de caramelos sobre el escritorio. Le sorprendió, no sabía porqué, ver tanto orden. Salvo por el montón de ropa doblada sobre la cama, la habitación estaba impecable. Paredes de azul claro, un portátil sobre la mesa, una cómoda con muñequitos (que Seijuro reconoció como premios de algunos snacks) y una estantería con peluches y mangas formaban la habitación de su compañero de equipo. 

\- Puedes dejar las cosas sobre la cama~ -dijo Murasakibara, depositando su bolsa de deporte sobre la misma. Akashi le imitó- ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

El pelirrojo se quedó pensando, mirando al suelo. Aunque su rostro no reflejaba ningún sentimiento en particular, Atsushi tuvo una corazonada.

\- Hm, a mi me da igual lo que hagamos – reveló rascándose la cabeza- Di lo que quieras.

Seijuro levantó la vista.

\- Sería beneficioso hacer los deberes de hoy -Su amigo hizo una mueca, y se apresuró a continuar- Si no los hacemos, se nos acumularán con los de mañana.

La mueca persistía en el rostro del mayor.

-... Eso no es divertido, Aka-chin.

Seijuro se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

\- Hagamos esto. Hacemos mi propuesta y, cuando acabemos, eliges tú. Lo que sea. ¿De acuerdo?

Murasakibara se pasó la lengua por el labio superior antes de contestar:

\- Vale.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ 

\- Aka-chin~~~ ¿Me toca ya? -preguntó por décimotercera vez ese minuto.

Su amigo pelirrojo, sentado en su escritorio y escribiendo en su cuaderno, no respondió. Llevaba veinte minutos en esa postura. Tan concentrado estaba, incluso, que ni oía las quejas de Atsushi, el cual rodaba sobre la cama aplastando el libro de texto. Debido a las infructíferas llamadas de atención que recibía, el mayor alargó el brazo para coger el dispensador de caramelos. Giró la rueda y salieron golosinas de colores brillantes. Dejó algunas junto a Akashi y el resto se las metió en la boca, de golpe. Se le escapó una sonrisa cuando Akashi, sin apartar la vista del papel, cogió una y se la comió.

Por suerte, no tuvo que esperar mucho más. Ocho minutos después, Akashi Seijuro cerraba el cuaderno y volvía la silla giratoria para mirarle, con la misma sonrisa tranquila de siempre.

\- Lamento la tardanza. Lo prometido es deuda, te toca.

Con un movimiento, Murasakibara Atsushi se puso en pie. Sonrió.

\- Vamos a hacer galletas.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

Qué podía decir, la idea era cuanto menos excitante. En alguna ocasión, hacía años, las criadas habían permitido a Akashi estar en la cocina mientras cocinaban. Tenía prohibido usar algún instrumento, pero el mero hecho de observar el trajín de personas, ruidos y olores era divertido para su yo niño. Ahora, por primera vez, tenía oportunidad de mancharse las manos y estaba más que dispuesto para ese pequeño reto.

\- Kabocha no cookies~~~ -canturreó Murasakibara mientras ponía la receta delante de su propia cara- Mi madre compró kabocha el lunes pasado.

\- Atsu-chin~~ -llamó la susodicha desde la puerta, antes de salir- Procura no quemar la cocina, ¿ne~? O las siguientes galletas que haré serán contigo~

\- Vale, mamá.

Tras cerrar la puerta y dirigirse al salón, los chicos comenzaron la receta. Ordenaron, primero, los ingredientes y los instrumentos. Seijuro se encargaba de leer los pasos, controlando que su amigo no invadiese el frigorífico en demasiadas ocasiones. Fue divertido: Murasakibara jugó con las kabochas, Akashi demostró una destreza siniestra con el cuchillo, batieron huevos y se ensuciaron de harina cuando Atsushi estornudó mientras la tamizaba. Durante los primeros minutos se centraron tanto en la receta, que no hablaban de otra cosa. No obstante, el mayor tenía algo que quería preguntar a su pequeño emperador, y en cuanto el ambiente se relajó, no perdió el tiempo:

\- Anone~~ - el pelirrojo levantó la mirada del colador de la harina y le miró. El mayor le observaba por el rabillo del ojo- ¿Aka-chin tiene a alguien que le guste?

" Oh ". Bajó la vista de nuevo.

\- No, realmente -respondió llano.

\- Hm~ -Murasakibara volvió a pasarse la lengua por el labio- Entonces Aka-chin está libre -Ladeó la cabeza- ¿Quiere Aka-chin salir conmigo?

Seijuro no dejó de tamizar en ningún momento.

\- Lo siento, no.

Resultaba evidente, por el rostro de Murasakibara Atsushi, que no esperaba esa respuesta. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y después frunció el ceño.

\- ¿ Por qué no?

Akashi le miró fijamente, dejando entrever en ellos un viso de advertencia.

\- Porque no quiero.

Atsushi continuaba con el ceño fruncido. Akashi, mientras, mezclaba la masa.

\- ¿Aka-chin no me quiere?

El pelirrojo suspiró imperceptiblemente.

\- Es más complicado que eso.

\- ¿Aka-chin no me quiere? -insistió el mayor.

Seijuro se dio la vuelta y guardó la masa en la nevera. Después, encendió el horno. Murasakibara le siguió, más cerca que de costumbre. 

\- Contéstame, Aka-chin.

El menor se giró hacia él. Aunque Murasakibara le sacaba una cabeza y media de altura, no estaba ni mínimamente amilanado.

\- Ya te he contestado.

Atsushi bajó su rostro molesto hasta el suyo. Akashi no me movió ni un centímetro, impasible.

\- Voy a besar a Aka-chin – el pelirrojo abrió ligeramente los ojos- Si Aka-chin no está de acuerdo, entonces que diga que no me quiere, y pararé.

Murasakibara esperó, las dos caras frente a frente. Akashi aguantaba la mirada como sólo él sabía hacerlo, pero sus labios estaban firmemente cerrados. La distancia entre los dos se redujo lentamente, sin cerrar ninguno los ojos. 

Contacto. 

Los labios de Atsushi eran suaves; los de Mukkun eran húmedos. Los primeros segundos se llenaron de dulzura y cuidado, como si se analizaran el uno al otro. Después, Murasakibara atacó. Una pequeña ola buscando más; acariciando la boca del pelirrojo como si de terciopelo se tratara. Empujando. Akashi fue el primero en cerrar los ojos. Se dejó chocar contra el lomo del frigorífico, permitiendo, también, que Murasakibara paseara sus manos por su torso. No tardó en abrir la boca y dejarle pasar. Mudos los dos, el ardor fue creciendo. Atsushi se dirigió hacia su oreja y bajó por su cuello hasta la clavícula de Aka-chin.  
Fue entonces, no obstante, cuando sintió presión en el pecho. Akashi Seijuro no tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza para que Atsushi cediera. Cuando se separaron, Murasakibara tenía el mismo rostro que un niño al que le han quitado su juguete. Akashi le miró con sus ojos rojos.

\- Tu madre está en el otro cuarto. Además, te he rechazado- dijo lentamente.

\- Lo de ahora no ha sido rechazo, Aka-chin. Te gustó.

Por primera vez esa noche, Akashi Seijuro frunció el ceño.

\- No voy a salir contigo, Murasakibara. Y no quiero hablar más del tema por hoy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Segunda escena~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Lo sé, no puedes olvidarle. Y lamento decir esto, pero soy orgulloso. No puedo ser un segundo plato. Ni siquiera tuyo.”

 

\- Atsu-chin, el takoyaki está listo, y tu padre también~~

Normalmente aquello era suficiente para sentir, en pocos segundos, el temblor de las pisadas de su hijo por la escalera, bajando a toda prisa. Agudizó el oído: Escuchaba el tic tac del reloj de la cocina y el televisor del salón, donde su marido se había llevado la comida. Extrañada, la mujer se asomó al pasillo. Podía haber insistido, pero prefirió ir a echar un vistazo.

Toc, toc.

\- ¿Atsu-chin? 

Abrió la puerta. El cuarto estaba en penumbra, con las cortinas corridas ocultando la luz del mediodía. Su hijo estaba tumbado en la cama, con un cojín sobre la cara. Aún vestía la ropa de calle con la que había salido hacía una hora. La mujer se preocupó.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, cariño?

\- Nada... -fue la respuesta taponada que recibió.

\- He hecho takoyaki – recordó su madre con una sonrisa dulce- Si no corres, tu padre acabará con todo.

Atsushi tardó unos segundos en contestar.

\- No tengo hambre.

La mujer apoyó la cabeza en el dorso de la puerta.

\- ¿Estás malito, cielo~?

Silencio.

\- Quizá.

\- ¿Quieres algo?

\- Uhm, dormir.

\- Vale, cariño. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame, ¿vale?

El cojín asintió.

 

Murasakibara Atsushi pasó todo el día en la cama, saltándose comida, merienda y cena. Al llegar la mañana siguiente, la señora Murasakibara estaba realmente preocupada. Poco sabía de la vida social de su hijo, a excepción de que había vuelto a tener contacto con sus amigos de Teiko, pero dudaba de que aquello fuera la causa de ese deterioro. Desde que ese reencuentro tuvo lugar, él había estado especialmente energético y glotón. Por ello, lo único que se le ocurrió fue pedir ayuda a Momo-chin. Quizá, quién sabe, ella supiera algo.

 

" ¡¡Murasakibaracchi!! ヽ（゜ロ゜；）ノ ¡Momocchi dice que no estás comiendo bien! ¿Qué te pasa? ｡ﾟ･（>﹏"）･ﾟ｡ ¡No te mueras, Murasakibaracchi! ".

" Murasakibara-kun, he oído que estás malo. Por favor, descansa adecuadamente y cuídate. Hoy he ido al DDR y he conseguido uno de esos snacks que tanto te gustan. Lo guardo para la próxima vez que nos veamos".

" Satsuki anda diciendo que estás malo. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Hoy no vas a jugar? ¿Ni un partido cortito?".

" Te dije que si comías tanta comida basura te ibas a poner malo. Eres incorregible. Tu signo está en su peor día hoy. Deberías llevar contigo un peluche de un mapache rojo. Ayuda contra la mala suerte. De nada".

Atsushi cerró el móvil y volvió a colocarse el cojín sobre los ojos. Vrrr, vrrr. Vibró de nuevo el teléfono. “Paso”, se dijo, y se relajó todo lo que pudo. No había hecho ejercicio, pero su cuerpo pesaba como un muerto. Pasaron los minutos, y sintió la necesidad de ir al baño. Fue entonces cuando se acordó del móvil. Lo abrió.

" ¿Qué te ocurre, Atsushi?".

El pelilila permaneció unos instantes observando el mensaje. Finalmente, pulsó sobre él.

" Nada -tecleó- Estoy desganado".

Bip, bip.

" ¿Por qué?".

Dudó antes de escribir.

" He roto con Muro-chin".

" Mis condolencias. ¿Necesitas algo?".  
" A ti". Borró el mensaje antes de enviarlo. "No lo sé".

" Si se te ocurre algo, estoy aquí".

Mukkun observó la pantalla.

" Tengo que hablar con Aka-chin".

Tardó un poco en recibir una respuesta. 

" ¿Hoy en el polideportivo a las 19:30?".

Se le escapó una sonrisa. La primera en dos días. 

"Vale".

 

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

 

Akashi Seijuro saludó a Murasakibara con un movimiento de mano, a lo que él respondió de la misma forma. Una vez frente a frente, Akashi comenzó sin rodeos:

\- ¿De qué querías hablarme?

Atsushi apretó los labios. Bien, primer problema: A sus ojos, el Aka-chin genuino era terriblemente dulce, como las nubes de chuchería que le gustaba comer. Por ello, era difícil controlar el impulso de darle un abrazo.

\- Etto... ¿Cómo está Aka-chin?

El pelirrojo frunció levemente el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Estoy bien.

El mayor se rascó la nuca. Qué complicado.

\- ¿Y Aka-chin está bien en Rakuzan?

El aludido suspiró antes de contestar.

\- Murasakibara, ¿podrías ir al grano? Por favor.

Atsushi sacó de su bolsillo un paquete de regaliz rojo, lo abrió y mordió uno de ellos. Estaba nervioso. Contestó mientras comía:

\- Es que... No sé cómo empezar~

Su amigo le miró a los ojos durante un segundo, escrutándole. Después, perdió el contacto visual y relajó los hombros.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo? Hay un café por aquí cerca.

"Ah, ah~~, qué estúpido soy". ¿Por qué le hacía tanta ilusión esa soberana tontería?

Como habían hecho tantas veces en Teiko, caminaron silenciosa y relajadamente hasta el sitio en cuestión. Era un buen lugar: Bien iluminado, espacioso y coqueto. Akashi cazó la mesa más íntima y apartada que quedaba libre. Mientras las manos de Atsushi se calentaban, pidieron sus consumiciones: Un cappucchino para Akashi y un chocolate caliente para Murasakibara. El pívot observó detenidamente cómo Akashi se quitaba la bufanda. Lógicamente, el pelirrojo se percató.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo?

Negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Que era tan hermoso que perdía el sentido del tiempo mirándole? Aquello era demasiado dulce, incluso para él. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. No hacía ni tres días que había roto con Muro-chin y ya estaba mirando a otro. Bueno, ¿Acaso no era ese el desencadenante de todo?

"Ah, qué estúpido~ ".

Sintió una vibración en el bolsillo. El móvil. Lo ignoró como otras tantas veces había hecho, pero se repitió no una, sino cuatro veces. La curiosidad, finalmente, le pudo.

\- Ah~, Kise-chin me ha mandado un vídeo. Vamos a verlo~~

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de su antiguo capitán, colocó el teléfono en el centro de la mesa. Akashi se acercó. Pulsó el play.

La imagen era borrosa al principio. Después se enfocó y pudieron ver a Kise en una habitación pequeña. El rubio era quien sostenía el móvil. Tras de sí, había un televisor colgado en la pared, una mesa con snacks variados y un sillón de color chillón.

\- ¡¡Murasakibaracchi!! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que esto te anime un poco -mostró su trabajada sonrisa de modelo- Estoy con Aominecchi en el karaoke- Como si quisiera probarlo, cambió la orientación de la cámara y vieron a Daiki sentado en el sillón de enfrente, con tablet en la mano y un micrófono en la otra.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡No me enfoques, idiota! -zarandeó la mano para alejarle.

\- ¡Saluda, saluda, Aominecchi!

\- Que me dejes- volvió a fijar la vista en la tablet y murmuró enfadado- Ni siquiera sé cómo me has convencido para venir.

\- Porque me debías una, ya lo sabes. Ahora sé un buen amigo y da ánimos a Murasakibaracchi.

Aomine cogió la muñeca de Kise y acercó la cámara a su rostro.

\- Murasakibara: Piensa que te has librado de ver a Kise dando grititos. Eso seguro que consuela. Además, nos racanean los aperitivos.

\- ¡Hidoi! -lloriqueó Ryouta tras la cámara- ¡Pero si hasta hace un momento estabas cantando Butter-Fly como un loco!

\- ¡Cierra la boca!

Aomine se lanzó sobre el rubio, buscando darle un coscorrón. La imagen se distorsionó y, tras escucharse un grito de Kise, terminó apagándose. El video acabó y apareció el simbolito de Play en su lugar. Atsushi volvió a colocarse debidamente en la silla, no sin antes echar un vistazo a su amigo: Estaba sonriendo. No se trataba de una sonrisa feliz o emocionada, sino de una sonrisa suave, relajada y placentera. Como si toda la paz del mundo estuviera reunida en esos labios. Verla era contagiosa.

E imitándole, Murasakibara dijo:

\- Aka-chin ha cambiado.

Adiós sonrisa. El pelirrojo tensó ligeramente los hombros y, con un ceño un poco fruncidos, miró a Atsushi de forma significativa. No era necesario plantear la pregunta en voz alta.

\- Es que durante la Winter Cup Aka-chin no sonreía así~ -respondió guardando el móvil. Un camarero uniformado trajo lo pedido. Akashi musitó un "gracias" y Mukkun empezó a jugar con la cucharilla haciendo surcos en el chocolate.- Ese Aka-chin era raro, prepotente y daba miedo. -Sacó la cuchara y lamió los restos de chocolate- Ah, atsui~... Pero me gustaba. No por el sexo, aunque también.

Seijuro se llevó el dedo índice a los labios.

\- Esas cosas no se hablan en público.

Pese a la regañina, las comisuras de sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa. Pequeña y comedida, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. No obstante, la de Atsushi era una mueca con más maldad.

\- ¿A Aka-chin le da vergüenza~? -El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja- No importa. También me gusta eso~~

\- Murasakibara, ¿a dónde pretendes ir a parar?

El susodicho se le quedó mirando, con su habitual mirada indiferente, pero cierto brillo en los ojos aburridos.

\- Ma~~ -cogió su taza y antes de beber añadió- Seguro que Aka-chin ya lo sabe.

Seijuro frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Es que tengo que deducirlo?

\- “Me gustas. Sal conmigo”. ¿Lo preferías así~~?

\- ¿Va en serio?

\- Claro~~

Akashi bajó la vista hacia su cappucchino.

\- ¿Entonces era eso de lo que querías hablar?

\- Sí.

El joven cerró los ojos. Murasakibara comenzó a sentir una cierta ansiedad. No era así cómo pensaba decirlo, pero su boca actuó antes de que se le ocurriera alguna idea. ¿Se había pasado? Cuando Akashi le miró de nuevo, su mirada era la misma que cuando le hicieron capitán en Teiko.

\- Lo siento, no puedo complacerte – Bajó la cabeza educadamente- Espero que puedas perdonarme. Si me disculpas...

Acto seguido cogió la bufanda y el abrigó. Se levantó, no sin antes dejar un billete sobre la mesa. 

\- Yo invito. Quédate tú con mi café. Aún está caliente.

Murasakibara apretó los labios.

\- Yo también.

Akashi le lanzó una mirada desaprobadora, pero el pívot no te amedrentó ni un poco. No, no estaba de humor. Se levantó también e intentó asir el brazo del pelirrojo, quien se apartó.

\- Ya está todo dicho, Murasakibara.

Salió del local seguido por él. Comprensivo pese a su enfado, Atsushi no empezó a hablar hasta que estuvieron solos en la calle. 

\- Aka-chin no ha dicho nada. Nunca dice nada. Quiero una explicación.

Seijuro le miró por el rabillo del ojo. Seguía siendo él, e imponía suficiente de por sí.

\- No tengo por qué explicar nada.

Atsushi se detuvo, mirando la espalda de su ex-capitán. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no estaba tan enfadado. De nuevo, se dejó llevar:

\- Aka-chin es un cobarde.

Oh, cosas de la vida; aquello sí le detuvo. El pelirrojo paró en seco y se dio la vuelta como una bestia enfurecida y contenida. Murasakibara le miró desde arriba.

\- Aka-chin está huyendo de nuevo, escapando~ Es un cobarde.

Afilando la mirada desde la distancia, Akashi no dijo nada durante unos segundos. Después, insistió:

\- No tengo por qué explicar por qué no quiero salir contigo. Y resulta rastrero que lo utilices para atacarme.

Murasakibara aguantó el golpe.

\- ¿Ja? Aka-chin sabe que nunca fue claro conmigo.

\- Estás confuso. Actualmente no es un buen momento para hablar de este tema, así que lo mejor es que dejemos esto.

\- No. No, estoy harto. No voy a dejar que acabes la conversación cuando te dé la gana.

Seijuro entrecerró los ojos.

\- Como si te estuviera pidiendo permiso

Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar de nuevo. Murasakibara chasqueó la lengua y formó una media sonrisa.

\- Pues perseguiré a Aka-chin hasta su casa si es necesario~

El pelirrojo se paró de nuevo.

\- ¿Oyes lo que dices? -inquirió indignado. Una corta pausa. Después, suspiró con cansancio- Murasakibara, no quiero ahondar en la herida, pero no estás en condiciones para tratar estos temas ahora.

El susodicho resopló.

\- Eso lo decidiré yo, ¿no~?

No pensaba parar. Ya no podía volver atrás y por supuesto no pensaba quedarse estancado ahora. Lo sabía. No había estado tan seguro de algo en su vida. Quizá fuera por eso que los ojos llameantes de su ex-capitán no le acobardaban lo más mínimo.

\- Discúlpame, pero seré franco -comenzó Akashi. Murasakibara se preparó- No creo que sea adecuado declararse a un pareja de juventud cuando acabas de romper una relación.

Curiosamente, aquello dolió menos de lo que esperaba. ¿Tan mala persona era que ya lo estaba superando?

\- Ah~~~ Así que soy una pareja de juventud~ Primera noticia, Aka-chin~~

El joven arqueó una ceja, entre molesto y extrañado.

\- ¿Qué esperabas?

Atsushi se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé~ Aka-chin me rechazó cuando lo propuse y luego vino tras de mí~~

Él apartó la mirada.

\- Lamento la confusión que te creó aquello. Error mío. Sin embargo, no es de eso de lo que estoy hablando.

\- Yo sí.

Akashi se obligó a respirar otra vez. Ahí estaba. Podía sentirle. Le estaba tendiendo la mano. Saber que aún daba coletazos de vida le proporcionó cierto alivio fútil, mientras al mismo tiempo su urgencia por salir le pellizcaba todo el cuerpo. Era tentador, muy tentador ceder. ¿Cómo no dejarse llevar por ese cálido y suave abrazo?

Abrió los ojos.

\- No quiero tener una relación sentimental, Murasakibara. Independientemente de ti. -al acabar le miró fríamente a los ojos. Se estaba calmando.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Tengo tareas de las que ocuparme y asuntos que solucionar.

Atsushi abrió la boca, pero no se le ocurrió réplica con la que contestar. De alguna forma tenía cierta idea de por qué Aka-chin era tan reticente, aunque sólo eran teorías. A decir verdad, llevaba mucho tiempo observando al base. Quizá no pudiera igualar la capacidad analítica de Kuroko, pero algo sí era capaz de razonar. Se quedó pensando largo tiempo. Akashi, por su parte, no dio señas de querer irse. Tal parecía como si quisiese estar presente cuando llegase a una conclusión.

Por fin, Atsushi suspiró.

\- Ah, está bien~ Aka-chin gana. Si no puedo pedir una relación formal, no la pediré~~ -el pelirrojo asintió- Pero quiero otra cosa antes de irme: Darle un beso en la mejilla a Aka-chin y que él me lo dé a mí.

El aludido frunció el ceño de nuevo. Atsushi deseó que ese gesto habitual no terminara instalándose permanentemente en su semblante. Dado que no parecía convencido, explicó:

\- Aka-chin no debe tener miedo, no intentaré nada~~ Es una petición sencilla~

Seijuro le miró fijamente, como si pudiera leerle la mente de esa forma.

\- Está bien.

Atsushi volvió a sonreír sin darse cuenta. Caminó hacia él a paso relajado, prudente en el fondo, como quien se acerca a un gato salvaje. El pelirrojo no se movió. Estiró el cuello cuando Murasakibara se agachó, y le dio un apacible beso en la mejilla. Murasakibara hizo lo mismo, mal disimulando una sonrisa tonta.

-Bien~~ ¿Aka-chin quiere quedar pasado mañana?

\- Dijiste que sólo querías un beso.

\- Y es así~ Aka-chin puede negarse si quiere~~ -Ah, no podía dejar de sonreír- Sólo lo decía porque hay una tienda de snacks a la que quiero ir, por no ir solo.

-Avisa a Kise o a los demás.

-Lo hice, pero están ocupados~ -Se rascó la nuca y cruzó los dedos índice y corazón, ocultos tras su cabeza.

Un nuevo silencio.

\- De acuerdo, entonces.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡C'est fini! Espero que os haya gustado :D:D:D ¡No olvidéis el review! :P ¡Y muchas gracias por leerlo!


End file.
